makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 14
Pillar 14 (第14柱 Dai 14-hashira) is the fourteenth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary William is unnerved by Swallow's invitation to meet his parents, and the latter explains that it is for a important function for a marriage meeting. Dantalion and Sytry are intrigued. In Hell, Beelzebub asks Astaroth to marry him again, the female unleashes bugspray on him, calling him an annoying fly. She accuses him of having to much free time, asking if he's given up the battle for the substitute ruler. He repiles that he's already dealt with the matter of Solomon, saying that even she would have to bow to him if he possesses the human's soul. Astaroth grows angry and leaves, meeting Lamia in he hallway. They wonder what he's planning, and Lamia gives Astaroth information on William - upon learning that he is in England, she remarks that things were about to get troublesome. In a carriage, Mycroft complains to William about his possible fiancee, and William is annoyed that Sytry and Dantalion came along. Once in Swallow's home, Dantalion senses something about one of the help there, and Baron Swallow welcoes them. William witnesses a number of famous individuals being announced and is bedazzled. He asks Swallow to call him by his given name, and Swallow returns the sentiment. Williams ambition arouse to form a ominous cloud around him. A girl appears, calling out to Mycroft, but is saved from falling by Dantalion when she trips. She falls in love with him. Mycroft tells William about her, when Lamia suddenly comes between the demon and the girl, calling Dantalion hers. She and Elizabeth are immediately at odds. William is enjoying himself when he feels and ominous presence. The nobles are gossiping about Elizabeth in derision and Mycroft says he'd feel sorry for her if she were to join thir family as his father has changed. William is offered a beverage, and mistakes the waiter for Kevin, the man offer to show him a place to rest as he's not looking well. William accepts. After the man leaves, William wonders about Kevin, and falls asleep. Outside, people in hoods are finishing their preparations. In the party, Elizabeth is looking for Dantalion, who finally managed to shake her off and is being scolded by Lamia. She informs Dantalion that she can't interfere, and must observe - by Astaroth order, as Heaven is involved. Much to Dantalion's shock. William wakes up to a meeting of influential people, they are talking about sending military reinforcements and switch topic to Solomon's soul. Baron Swallow asys that he already knows to tell his master that William Twining is Solomon. He realises that someone is listening in on them. Characters * William Twining * Mycroft Swallow * Dantalion * Sytry * Astaroth * Beelzebub * Lamia * Raguel (first appearance) * Adrian Swallow * Elizabeth Dale (first appearance) * Kevin Cecil (mention) * Solomon (mention) Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 03